Chykkoee
Chykkoee 'is the main language spoken by the Atlantian people. It is devised of basic english, pasific island, romance, and germanic languages. It is spoken mainly in Veridus Undus. Wassenstadt speaks a more basic version. It is dificult but easy to catch on to. Usually learners learn to listen and comprehend the language before they can actually speak it. It is hard to speak fast without thinking about it. The Writing portion is catagorized as a mere Literary Chykkoee. Ch.1 Pronunciation (Eia'Lembae) Letters and Sounds (Lettre et Suen) Basics of pronunciation follow: *There is no sound for the letter L *W= v *V= v *F= v *S= z *J= ja (always soft) *G= Ga (always hard) *C= ce (always soft) *K= ka *Ch= ha *Le= ay-oh *El= ah-ay *Sh= za *Zh= sh *Er= re *Ph= f *TT= ha (letter= ay-o-HER) *Oux= oh *Aer/Ier= i-er *Dg= ja *Gh= ja *Ei= ay *Ie= I-e Vowles (Vole) The folowing letters are all concidered vowels. There are no sometimes'. If one of these seven letters begins a word it is automatically made into a feminine word. A= Ah E= Ay I= Ee O= Oh U= Ew Y= Eye P= Pih (( ' )) above the letter makes it a long sound. (( ` )) above a letter makes it a short sound. (( ^ )) above a letter makes it have no sound. Vowelicular Phrase (Vole'uca Prase) A vowelicular Phrase is a group of sounds represented by one letter. (Always has an umlaut / uva) As these are uncomon the first chapter here will not express these. DAG Phrase (DAG Prase) The basics of the language are simple. Chykkooe is an English spin-off language. It uses the anglo-saxan words and the English dictionary. Words are usually split up and reformed. You split the words after each vowel and add 'dag', then you take that voul and put it after dag. You only don't do this if there are two vowels next to eachother. DAG is reffered to ad the 'dag phrase'. It is placed next to a vowle an then that vowel duplicates itself to the end of the 'dag'. *Daga dahg-AH *Dage dahg-A *Dagi dahg-E *Dago dahg-O *Dagu dahg-OO *Dagy dahg-I *Pdag pih-dahg Dog= DO+'dag'+OG= dodagog Apple= A+'dag'+AP+'dag'+LE= adagapdagle. In apple the second p makes a 'pih' sound. This adds a 'dag'. Pop= PO+'dag'+OP= podagop Ch.2 Nouns (Nuen) Basic Nouns (Baci Nuen) Most all Nouns use the basic form. In simple Chykkooe the basics are all words follow the 'dag' phrases. In the advanced forms which were used by all people in the ancient times and in Veridus Undus only nouns use this. Verbs however are different. Verbs must be learnt. They have stems and so on. In basics the nouns follow the above. Cases (Dresa) *Nom- Expresses the subject of the sentance. ex) The slave walks *Gen- Expresses possesion. (OF) ex) The the master *Dat- Expresses the reciever of the action. (TO/FOR) ex) The slave gave money to the master *Acc- Expresses the direct object. ex) The master cursed the slaves *Abl- Expresses where the action is performed. (Prep Phrases & Old Chykkoee) ex) The master slept in the room Advanced Nouns (Sembar Nuen) There are things such as Cultural Nouns that must be learnt like verbs. Nouns in the advanced forms follow a case. Nouns in Chykkooe have 5 cases (Nominative, Genitive, Dative, Accuseative, Ablative), 2 genders (Masculin, Femenin), and 2 numbers (Singular, Plural). A chart is used to determin which preceeds the noun. For Example: The sentance: "Mom buys the shirt for dad" In Chykkooe: "Ihs Modagom cacher seh shidagirt zhan iht dadagad">>> We get Ihs Matre because Matre is masculin. It is the subject and therefore Nominative. Plus it is singular. If you follow the chart down you come to the word ihs which preceeds the noun in all cases. Ch.3 Articles (Ritrico) Articles express words such as AN or ANY. They follow Masculin and Femenin forms. PRONUNCIATION- Indef: Zet, Zit Part: Zo, Zoo For Example, In the sentance: I am a human, 'a' is an indefinate article. Ih m' set homu. (We use 'set' because Homu is masculine. (H= constinant=masculine) Ch.4 Conjunction (E'ien) A word that connects other words, phrases, or sentences is called a conjunction. Conjunctios include, AND or BUT. There are differnt types of these which include: Coordinating: (Codrinetta) #And- Et #Or- Ure #But- Urne #Nor- Gor #So- So #For- Fur #Yet- Heth Subortinating: (Subrinem) #After- H'ore #Although- I'llem #As- Sa'a #Because- Sacc'ure #Even- Wana #Too- Alas #Though- Eath #Once- Cine #Since- Fur #Till- Nilet #Unless- Senlu'e #Untill- Nilett #What- Wase #When- Whun #Whenever- Wun'have #Wherever- Whan'vanu #Wheather- Vulike #While- Wil'e And so on to further parts of speech. Ch.5 Interjections (Trene'jecto) A word, phrase, or sound used as an exclamation and capable of standing by itself is called an Interjection. Almost alll of these words are the same as they are in english. For these are basically just sounds. The ones below are the ONLY ones with different words. ': Ahmen- Ehmen : Congratulations- Jing-Olo ' ': Damn- Damdo : Damned it- Damndo Uht : Encore- Geli'co ' ': thanks- Heul'la : Well- Eid : Yes- Jae Ch. 6 Adjective (Due'jecto) An adjective is a word or combination of words that modifies a noun. These need to be meorized. Unlike nouns, adjectives do not have any type of specific preceders or endings. Because you can't decline or use an adjective the only specialties about them are that they come directly before the noun. EX) A blue bird that is small flies in the trees. *Small and blue are adjectives and they will come directly before the 'bird'. *THAT IS will be taken of because they are conjuncting two words. In chykkoee, these Conjuncting phrases are just removed. (As they are in English) *So the sentance is: (Remember... nouns and their Preceders are always capitals) ((It will be 'DEHV' because "in the trees" is a Prep Phrase. P.P's are Ablative. Trees is plural)) *Set blau, su'e, bidagird fliez im Dehv Tune. (Translated: A blue, small, bird flies in the trees.) Ch.7 Pronoun (Eh-Nuen) A pronoun is a word that takes the place of a noun. Such as he she or it. A list of nouns and their Cykkooe forms follow. *another- Thone *any- Anii *anybody- Bonedy *anyone- Bonedy *anything- Undetin *both- Thobe *each- Cheo *each other- Wer Groth *either- Nuthe *everybody- Veveron *everyone - Veverien *everything- Lulo'i *few- Chuihe- Est *her- Ist *hers- Ister *herself- Istere *him- Este *himself- Estere *his- Ester *it- Uht *its- Ju'est *itself- J'este *little- Lue *many- Mu-ne'yah *me- Meh *mine- Nuem *more- Ovaer *most- Stoe *much- Guech *myself- Selma-Y *neither- Niena *no one- Na-non *nobody- Na-einn *nothing- Na'ching *one- Uen/Qe *one another- Qe Thone'de *other- Uethe *others- Uether *ours- Uns *ourselves- Uns'ere *several- Zezere *she- Sie *some- Umpha *somebody- Umph'aeii *someone- Umph'aei *something- Umph'aerin *that- Zha *theirs- Zhae *them- Chiler *themselves- Chiler'ele *these- A'ems *they- Duedt *his- Lhelt *hose- Uhes *us- Um *we- Wem *what- Wass *whatever- Walutre-Aca'im *which- Which *whichever- Witch'uu *who- Wuo *whoever- Wuo-Aca'im *whom- Whem *whomever- Whem-Aca'im *whose- Wuose *you- Due *yours- Duere *yourself- Duerek *yourselves- Duerekev Ch.8 Adveb (A'Vebre) Ch.9 Verbs (Vebre) Verbs are a large list which include Active and Inactive verbs, and others. Verbs have endings that go according to their tense. (see below) Ch.10 Numbers (Numbre) All numbers are in femenin form when used. As if, It is the number 6. You would use the 6 as a femenin form. 0- Ni (Knee) 1- Qe (Kay) 2- Ry (Rie) 3- Tu (Two) 4- Pi (Pie) 5- So (Zo) 6- Sa (Za) 7- De (Day) 8- Fy (Fee) 9- Ku (Kwu) 10- Tsi (Tsee) 11- Tsini (Tsay) 12- Tsiqe (Tsie) 13- Turee (Two-Ree) 14- Piree (Pie-Ree) 15- Soree (Zo-Ree) 20- Ryoh (Rie-OH) 30- Tuoh (Chor-ah) (Kor-ah) 40- Pioh (Pie) 50- Sooh (Zo-OH) 60- Saoh (Zay) 70- Deoh (Dee-oh) (Day-Oh) 80- Fyoh (Fyo) Hard to say one syllable 90- Kuoh (Kor-Oh) 100- Qehun (Kay-Who-n) 105- Qehunso (Kay-Who-n-Zo) 110- Qehuntsi (Kay-who-n-Tsee) 191- Qehunkuohqe (Kay-Who-n-Kor-oh-key) 200- Ryhun (Rie-Who-n) 300- Tuhun ( Two- Who-n) 1000- Qetho (Key- Thoh) 1005- Qethoso (Key-thoh-zo) 1010- Qethotsi (Key-thoh-tsee) Category:Lanuages